


By Moonlight

by PixieInquisitor



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Dream(s), Fade Sex, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieInquisitor/pseuds/PixieInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas watched her silently for a few moments from the doorway, not willing to intervene just yet. This dream appeared to serve little purpose, the fears of a young woman thrust on a path away from family and clan. The burden of command. Based on their discussions, it did not end pleasantly either. She possessed a singularly <i>vivid</i> imagination.</p><p>Stepping forward he gently brushed aside her hair as it cascaded unbound down her back, watching the soft silk-like strands fall from his fingers. Hair so blonde as to have been spun from moonlight. His hand lingered on her back, fighting a sudden vertiginous feeling, his mind struggling to cope with the duality of his presence here in her nightmare, and his body’s residence in the bed they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Musical accompaniment to this piece: Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZtMHSOq50Q)

The sea of graves conformed to no pattern. They tumbled haphazardly, scattered as if by a giant’s hand. Some bore elaborate markers, carved in stone, others a branch, a small pile of river stones, a single flower. All were freshly dug, dark earth glistening wetly. Overhead the sky roiled. Green flame and grey cloud turbulent around the hole punched in the sky. Close. Hungry.

The stone under her slender fingers was ice cold. Rough. Even though it wasn't truly stone. She often found herself here when she dreamt. Her mind scarred by death, just as the anchor scarred her hand. The ocean of misery stretched out before her even as she stood on the balcony of her quarters. The Frostbacks and familiar safety of Skyhold replaced by an endless wasteland. 

Alone. Always alone. Surrounded by death. 

The dream was always the same. The anchor slowly killing her, the sky torn asunder. A doom upon all the world. Unstoppable. Inevitable.

Tears streaking her face, emotions raw. So many people now depended on her, so many lives. So many dead. She wrapped slender arms tightly around her lithe frame. Trying to hold her resolve together.

Solas watched her silently for a few moments from the doorway, not willing to intervene just yet. This dream appeared to serve little purpose, the fears of a young woman thrust on a path away from family and clan. The burden of command. Based on their discussions, it did not end pleasantly either. She possessed a singularly _vivid_ imagination.

Stepping forward he gently brushed aside her hair as it cascaded unbound down her back, watching the soft silk-like strands fall from his fingers. Hair so blonde as to have been spun from moonlight. His hand lingered on her back, fighting a sudden vertiginous feeling, his mind struggling to cope with the duality of his presence here in her nightmare, and his body’s residence in the bed they shared.

Bringing his focus to the fore, he tightened his arm around her physical form, long slender fingers lost in her hair, brushing against her soft skin. Holding her close against his chest. 

_”My heart, why does your slumber take you to such dark places?”_ , he whispered to her in Elvish. Words echoing from the lips of both his physical and Fade forms.

Seemingly oblivious to his touch, she looked up at the sound of his voice. Even here, cast in the eerie Fade light, her beauty was breathtaking. He drew the thumb of his free hand gently across one arched cheekbone wiping the dampness away before tilting her face towards him. Studying her intense glacier blue eyes as she replied.

 _"War and death surround us. I can not seem to escape it, even here"_ , her Elvish coming more fluently now that they had been conversing more frequently. Gaze hardening she turned away from his hand, her attention drawn back to the gaping hole in the sky.

_"Is the situation so dire? Even the Inquisitor can surely be afforded a few moments of respite?"_

He did not make a habit of haunting her slumber, preferring to walk his own path in the night, but somehow he had sensed his place was here tonight. His mind drawing them together. Overcoming his initial hesitation, he drew her close. Ensnaring her in his embrace. His mouth finding hers with an eternal hunger. Restlessly, her body turning over as her Fade form melted against him.

Now that he had her distracted, he gathered his will around them, drawing them both into an ancient ruin that clung to a nearby part of the Fade. She drew away from him at the odd sensation of shifting. Staring around in wonder at the dark moss and vine covered stone that now surrounded them. Small pinpoints of luminescence providing soft light. Immediately drawn further into the natural grotto, the moss earthy soft against her fingers, she stopped to examine a series of symbols carved into the wall. Their meanings tantalising in their familiarity. It was then that she became aware of it. Cocking her head to the side, thoughts colliding in confusion. She could feel the pitted stone against her fingertips somehow juxtaposed with the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest underneath her shoulder. The way his arm tightened reflexively over her belly as her fingers ghosted against his cheek, his other hand resting on her bicep. Both sleeping and yet curiously awake. A slow smile crossed her face, her arm absently falling half expecting to encounter his. As if reading her thoughts his hands found her shoulders. 

_"Can you feel it too my heart?"_ , his breath warm against her ear. In their bed, his hand moved languidly across the subtle curve of her belly, tracing the valley of her hip as she lay against him. Shivering she allowed herself to relax, bidding the shadows left by her dark dreams away. Her hand found the side of his face tracing the angle of his cheekbone, the sharp arc of his ear with a long finger. 

Withstanding the implied heat of her touch for little more than a moment, his hands were already moving. Laces and clasps no match for deft fingers. Her mind favouring familiar Dalish garb, it succumbed to his ministrations almost as quickly as her Inquisition uniform. Rewarding him with an expanse of smooth skin to explore. As she turned into his kiss he finally freed her from her tunic, leaving only tight leggings and leg wraps. Her hair beautifully mussed by the passage of unwanted fabric. Not to be outdone, she soon had his own garments over his head.

With strength that belied her small build her arms wrapped firmly around his neck keeping their bodies and tongues firmly entwined. Intoxicated by the way her firm nipples dragged against the smooth skin of his chest, he sought their corporeal twins. Cupping a firm breast he teased the small nub of flesh with a warm finger, chuckling as she gasped, pressing hard against his chest in the ruins. Scooping her up, strong thighs closing around his hips, he carried her towards the mossy centre of the clearing. His hands travelling hungrily over her curves.

Acutely aware of his hot desire rubbing against the tight fabric of her leggings, the dull ache building in her core, she continued to hold his mouth in rapture. Reaching out with a stray thought she started stroking the ear on his slumbering head with a long finger. Feeling his Fade-self shudder beneath her thighs. Falling, firmly held against his chest, one arm controlling their descent, the other cradling her head. Eliciting a soft moan with the deliberately heavy passage of his pelvis while his hand traced the boundary of her rib cage back at Skyhold.

With one final lingering kiss, he slowly rocked his hips. A good portion of weight behind them. Smiling slyly as another breathy moan escaped her perfect lips, reddened from his attention. He sat back on his heels he took hold of one of her legs bracing her foot against the smooth muscle of his chest as he started unwinding her wraps with a quick ease born of long practice.

She made no attempt to cover herself having temporarily lost the heat from his torso. Lying comfortably bare-chested on the soft ground, hair haphazardly disarrayed, she seemed quite content to watch him undressing her. Fingers tracing small patterns on her belly. Her clan had clearly raised her with no prudish misconceptions. Having unwrapped one fine leg, he kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of her ankle. Giggling, she squirmed trying to pull away. He released her, intent on unwrapping the other leg, suddenly finding himself trapped as she wound her unrelenting thighs around him once more. Succumbing to her movements he carefully lowered himself back on top of her, leaving a trail of slow hot kisses across her skin as he went. 

Back in bed his fingers echoed his restlessness, stroking down her exposed flesh, finally teasing into her sex. His fingers growing wet with her need of him as he caressed her soft folds.

Almost painfully aware of his clever fingers causing her back to arch against him and the mattress both, she tightened her legs around his slim hips, needing him to fill the empty ache inside her here on the mossy ground. Their kisses growing more wild.

With the grace of a wild cat, he tumbled them around reversing their positions so that his back was against one of the rocky outcroppings and she was resting firmly against his chest. Shaking her head to clear the veil of hair out of her eyes, she found herself straddling his thigh. Small bursts of heat traveling down her spine as his hand moved slowly across her skin. Coming to rest between the dimples in her lower back. His attention momentarily divided between his own leg wraps and maintaining their balance, she started teasing his ear.

 _"I believe I am finally seeing the allure of your lifestyle Fade-walker"_ , her warm breathy voice teasing. Trailing a small series of kisses under the sensitive arch. 

_"Is that so?"_ , his tone amused, smile deepening. _"I assure you my nights here are spent more in quiet study and contemplation. Less in the seduction of young Inquisitors."_

Turning both his attention and the full force of his smile on her, she traced the angles of his face with both hands. Admiring the small lines that danced from his eyes. Guiding his lips back to hers, she kissed him softly, tenderly.

 _"Pity"_ , she breathed against his soft lips as they parted, before playfully biting the lower one. Arching against the stiff muscle of his thigh as his deft fingers found her core back where they slept.

 _"Indeed"_ , his smile widening, his voice husky. Warm against her skin as she tossed her head back with a gasp. The hollow ache inside her intensifying. She kissed him again, her tongue demanding.

Their kiss becoming deeper, her hands worked quickly to cast off her remaining leg wrap, now in easy reach. Then to the laces of her leggings, sufficiently loosened, she found his hands, holding them firmly on either side of her small hips. 

_"Off"_ , she whispered against his lips with a sly smile, taking the opportunity to breathe before her mouth was once again captured.

Breaking their kiss after a few fevered moments, she stood up slowly. Knees initially proving uncooperative. The soft leather of her leggings, tight like a second skin, slowly peeling off under his gaze. Skin quickly pebbling with exposure to cooler air.

Garment discarded, he held out his hands to support her descent, guiding her slowly back down until she was straddling him once more. Drinking in the sight of her. Feeling the dormant magic of her scarred palm tingling against his skin. His erection throbbing against the thin layer of fabric all that was separating him from his lover.

Rolling her hips against him, her lip twitched in a small smile as his eyes fluttered shut. Freeing her hands she captured his face again, channeling all her need of him into one kiss. 

The ruins suddenly became a blur, as he lay her carefully in the moss again. Pulling away for an instant, he was soon travelling kisses over her skin as he settled between her thighs. Covering her with the slim heft of his body. Careful not to crush any part of her with his weight. Hot flesh teasing as she wrapped her legs around his firm buttocks. 

She yielded to him as he entered her, slowly. Allowing her body to adjust before finding his rhythm. Her fingernails leaving slight marks on his back as she sought purchase. Moving with him, meeting his thrusts. Adjusting her legs until he was deep inside her. Her back arching hard against the mattress was all the warning he had, the waves of her orgasm crashing around him and his fingers both. Gasping, he was not far behind, pace quickening before becoming erratic. With one final thrust he met his undoing.

One final manoeuvre and he sat with his back against the rocky outcropping again, cradling her to his chest while they both caught their breath. Raking back her long hair with her fingers, she had to fight the urge to curl up against his chest and fall asleep. All thoughts of terrible dreams thoroughly banished. With what seemed like a supreme amount of effort she willed her eyes to stay open, coordinating her movements long enough to find his face, to kiss him. Their tongues dancing. The hunger there unabated.

She woke up. Somewhat tangled in their sheets. Moonlight still streaming through the lofty windows of her quarters. Turning over slowly, she carefully disentangled herself from his arm and the sheets both. Smoothing the soft fabric back to rights around them. His eyes were open, watching her in the dim light from where he had slept moments before, resting one arm behind his head. 

_"You’re awake?"_ , she said more quizzically than intended. Usually he was a _very_ sound sleeper. 

_"I was … motivated"_ , his smile sly. 

_"Is that so?"_ , she echoed his words, her hair cascaded around her as she moved, straddling him just above his hips. Sitting up to her full height, she regarded him as her hair settled around her shoulders. Tumbling over pert breasts. His free hand settling on her thigh. 

Reaching behind her she closed her fingers around his erection carefully. His body having not joined his Fade-form in release, it was pulsing heavily, almost painfully. Tilting her hips back she slowly, oh so slowly, guided him inside her. The ache in her core building again. Tossing her head back she rocked her hips, riding him with increasing need, watching his firm self-control become unraveled beneath her. 

He came inside her. Hot and hard. Even as she was losing herself again to waves of passion. Body pulsing tightly around him. One hand caressing her breast, the other tangled in her hair. Pushing himself up on shaky arms, he managed to find sufficient balance to wrap his arms slowly around her. Kissing her softly. Hunger temporarily sated.

Back where they had started, she lay curled up against his chest, once again fast asleep. His hand caressing her hair, the soft skin of her back.

 _"Dream well, my love"_ , he whispered softly into the moonlight.


End file.
